Possession
by Erianna Abyss
Summary: A woman becomes a concubine to save the ones she loves, forbidden to every man save one. But she will risk everything to love and stop the galaxy from falling apart. Her passion will effect the entire galaxy, and the fate of the War. Obi-Wan/OC HIATUS
1. Introduction

Summary: A family is found in the forests of Bakura, the last remnants of a race long felt extinct thanks to the Mandalorian wars, but with there new discovery their fate is only one: to die. But when the passionate daughter gives herself up as a concubine to the newly appointed king regent to the planet, her family is promised to be kept safe. Now her position and her beauty will carry her through the galaxy as she fights to protect everyone she holds dear and keep another war from tearing the galaxy apart.

Authors Note: This is the first story I have posted in quite some time and I hope that it does not suffer the same fate of abadonement as my other stories did. But whether that happens soley depends on you, the reader, and on the amount of school work I have. I'm very busy and trust me, working two jobs and over 12 hours of work a day, and then going to school durring the fall, makes life rather hard to find time to write. The story came to me out of the blue and it has a lot of past. I might do a prequel but no promises. I hope you guys like it. Please understand that it will move slowly I don't want to jump right into things. But once it does get into things I promise it will be heated. The rating will be Mature for some of the themes and later on we might have lemon. ;)

Constructive criticism is welcome but no flaming of any kind. I'm working hard on this and I don't appreciate people telling me they don't like it. If you don't like it don't read it. I hope that everyone will enjoy it, though. The story starts just at the begining of Phantom Menace and I hope to carry it all the way through till possibly even Return of the Jedi. I'm not quite sure but it will either be an Obi-Wan/OC fan fic. Or I will pair her with another OC character. We'll see where the story carries me and once I bring Obi-Wan and the jedi into it, how you feel about there chemistry or lack of chemistry. You and my mood depend on everything. Siri will be present in this fic but so all of you know I've never been fond of Jude Watson's writings because they clash with many of the original star wars, so she won't have anything beyond a loving _friendship_ with Obi-Wan.

Now that I have this story all set I won't be leaving a lot of these AN's inless I feel the need. Enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer:**... it isn't mine enough said.

* * *

Introduction 

Sometimes things don't always turn out the way you want them to. Lemons don't always make the best lemonade; you could say the same for jawa juice. Sometimes the crystal you find doesn't exactly cut the job and it looks like costume jewelry you bought from a Bazaar on cheap side. And other times you're forced into a marriage with a man you don't quite know nor like. I suppose everyone has their moments when things don't quite work out. The equation doesn't quite fit the answer, or the dress you bought for the Opera doesn't fit the way you remembered it did yesterday. So many things that don't turn out the way you want them too. But could you say that things didn't turn out the way you planned still, once your done with my story, could you still convince yourself that things don't always turned out how you want them too?

In my world, being who you are, acting as yourself, is as respected as peeing in public. And for a concubine, it's never even thought on. Your stature is simple, to look as beautiful as the moons of Yavin, to hold yourself at an unattainable reach. You are something that is always wanted but never had, save by your employer. For some concubines it's a life of privilege, you are as respected and honored as any queen or king. Even the Jedi respect you as someone of royalty. You pleasure and you entertain, you live a life that is as forbidden as love is in these days.

Love, a word foreign to the ears of so many that it has become legend, myth. It has become the ideal that younglings dream about as parents tuck them into their beds and kiss their foreheads and headdresses goodnight. Concubines are taught at a young age the art's of entertainment, how to walk, how to hold one's self. Every trick imaginable, not even the art of these teachings is yet known to anyone. To train to be a Concubine is something that most girl's dream of when younger, the teachings as strict as the Jedi Temple, and the mannerism's as honored as the monuments to a planets God or Monarchy.

Concubine. I suppose that everyone's idea of a concubine is as grand and extravagant as the next, but to actually know the life of a concubine is different. It's much different.

She ran as fast as her feet would carry her, the long legs pumping down cobble streets towards the senate house. Carts and droids flew out of her way while she raced against the tall clock tower that was built at the center of the senate house, the tower protruding like a shot ready to thrust into soft skin and fill the blood streams of the city with poisonous lies. Two days prior and a family had been discovered living in the forest system just outside of the capitol. A small family with only four children: two daughters and two sons. The parents were older then the senate building itself. They had eluded the government for a millennia, keeping their small family hidden away against the crevices of hillsides and tree trunks. Their pointed ears and luminescent eyes marked them in society as a race long dead, destroyed years ago by a war that tore a republic apart. Only recently had it been able to rebuild itself, and the race had been marked as extinct, and to stay as such. There power and there passion's were too strong for a system that was tearing itself apart slowly, the return of evils long since hoped to be dead, as well as goods that never should have come to exist. Balance, it was all the world strived for, and with this new discovery the balance was drastically destroyed.

"Your highness, we must bring forth this knowledge to Chancellor Velorum. The knowledge that they still exist, it would be catastrophic for the republic."

Once the girl had arrived she had placed herself at the back of the large domed building, looking over the heads of other spectators while the small family stood at the center. An entire court system glared down at them for destroying the peace that had been held in the system without their kind to spread wisdoms thought useless. How they had come to be discovered after living so long peacefully, only the Government would know. How the youngest of the family, a boy not yet 10 years old, had run away from his family to watch the soldiers march through the forest on a training mission, how the light of innocence in his eyes had not yet faded and a soldier had scene their green spark of excitement.

"What would you have me do Darsedonian? Would you have me destroy an entire family?"

The young and passionate Senator for Bakura was standing up now, at his right the newly appointed King and Queen to the planet.

"Why not Relknor, the family was foolish enough to let a child run the woods and let himself known. Why shouldn't they be destroyed?"

The King hadn't yet passed his 28th year but was known to be one of the most vicious and headstrong Royals for the systems in their sector. His rivalry with the young passionate Queen of Naboo was something strongly felt through the galaxy.

He stood then, walking away from his wife, a woman of the same age with hazel eyes and red hair, her face the perfect oval and her figure delicate and tall. He stood in front of them, his eyes roaming over the parents; the eldest of the children who were twins, one a boy one a girl; the littlest with brown hair and green eyes; and the middle child. It was here he stopped and looked over her; let his hand reach out before she would step out of his reach with an empty face. The whole family seemed as emotionless as stones.

There was a stir in the crowd as the king chuckled darkly, his rich brown eyes drinking in the small and delicate form of the young female, not yet passed 16, her figure like the hour glass that counted the moments of silence.

"You are brave to do as such. Relknor I think I have come to a decision."

"And what would that be my Lord?"

Lamentock stood and continued to stare into the golden eyes of the girl that stood before him until he reached out and let her rippling hair fall between his fingers like water. The color was like molasses, thick and brown, falling past her waist in eternal waves while the light made her hair reflect shades of the brightest red, to the deepest brown. The deeper into her eyes he looked the sooner he found that his glance was ripped aside. Stormy silver rings had burned back at him as they surrounded the gold of her eyes and seemed to stir inwards. Even her lips were full and perfect, her face perfectly sculpted with high cheek bones and a rounded face.

"I'll let the family continue to live secretly in the forest, agree to keep them hidden and keep them from the eyes of the Republic. But with only on the basis if their youngest daughter stays behind as my concubine."

The entire Senate Dome went quiet, not a word spoken while all seemed to stir uneasily. Even the queen flinched and looked down at her dress, fingering the pleats of her skirts while her headdress made the only noise through the building. The girl in question stood silent but a vein was visible along her jaw that hadn't been before. Her eyes seemed to dim while her father clenched his fists. The knuckles were white while his cerulean blue eyes blazed at this figure and he moved to kill him.

Just as the room had turned quiet a small regime of soldiers seemed to come from various corners in the room, their feet clicking on marble while they grasped the members of the family. One soldier even grabbed the father around the neck with a power coupling in the shape of a ring that circled his neck. Only the girl stood freely while she watched her family forced onto the floor under the weight of soldiers and weaponry.

"Lamentock this is foolish, your personal interests and lusts are not what are at stake here, the republic is. And if you tote this…thing around as your legal concubine you will stir trouble up. She will destroy this senate and the republic." It was Darsedonian who spoke now, and he was clearly aggravated with the situation.

Not a word was uttered as his promise was made, this forewarning of what a girl of barely 16 would bring upon the Senate. But Lamentock didn't flinch.

"If you promise not to harm my family… then I will do your will." The voice was deep and resonated in Lamentock's ears, though, barely even a whisper, with the warmth and itch of cotton as it stained the ears.

Lamentock smirked while a vein visibly popped over his wife's forehead. The whole senate seemed to sigh out the doom they felt this girl would bring to them. Even her parents felt the fear and pain as they looked at their child with pained eyes. But none were as pained as the girl that stood before Lamentoch holding herself high, her face showing the only emotion that she would let rise from it for years to pass, the last of her innocence.

* * *

okay so review already.  



	2. Chapter I

AN: I've decided to try and move this on a little faster instead of doing so many chapters of Eris' months leading up to her first trip away from the Palace. After all this will carry through all the Star Wars movies and I don't want to bore my readers. I fear that this will end up being novel size when I'm through with it.

REVIEW

* * *

Chapter I 

She stood looking out over the water's of her home world, her body still aching and bruised while she heard the figure of Lamentock rise from her bed and come over to her, biting down on her neck and letting his teeth bruise the skin like an apple if you never pierced the skin. She could do nothing but wince, turn her head to the side and close her eyes while she tightened the fine silk robe around her skin. A year passed, and already she felt as if all hope was lost and she could no longer remember a green day or a purple sky. Cold and hard arms wrapped around her from behind while she felt herself pulled against the hard form of Lamentock, his teeth continuing to mark her in disgusting ways, his body still aching for hers, and her own still revolting against the violation it felt.

"Why do you shy from me Eris?"

His voice still bore the husky after sound of rough seduction, of forcing her to do things that not even married couples found appropriate. She refused to answer him, letting his hands continue to trace her curves and fondle area's that weren't meant to know man's touch. She grimaced, swallowing down pride and revulsion for the love of her family. Just as suddenly she felt the sharp pain of hands wrapping around her neck and encompassing it like a snake. Her body was ripped around, forced to face his while his fiery brown eyes turned into red wine and his hands shoved her against the wall, choking air from her. She felt her blood rise to her face and eyes, her hands searching for his as she grasped them and continued to look at him with emptiness. She couldn't let him have what he wanted; she couldn't let him see the passions of her people on her face. And he wouldn't, for at that moment Reyna would walk through the door with her head bowed, the dirtied roots to her fair head the only thing seen as she spoke plainly.

"I'm sorry milord but I was asked to come and fetch you, your senate would like to talk with you briefly about the Trade Federation's participation in the Blockade that surrounded Naboo and if we wish to stop any dealings with them."

His hands fell away from her neck and let her drop to the floor. Her small body barely passed five feet as she looked up at him rubbing at her neck, the phantom fingers still squeezing air from her lungs.

"Clean her up I want her ready for the holo session. She's to be seen standing behind me. Let the Senate and Republic know that an elf stands as my concubine legally."

Lamentock was gone in a flurry of burlap robes, his body still glistening with the sheen of sweat it always bore when he had finished with Eris for the day. Even her real name had been stripped of her that day when her brother had been so foolish. The light from her eyes faded away, but she didn't blame him, she never blamed her family.

She quickly picked herself up before wrapping the robes she had put on tighter around herself. Already she felt the blood rising to her skin where he had bitten her in one to many places, her skin blue and purple in places that would shame other concubines.

"You know that he wishes that the senate learn of your existence now, make you into a pet? You shouldn't be so defiant, though I daresay you've lost that passion you had when first you were here. But you're still young, not any older then my own daughter. I suppose it's to be expected. Oh here I go again, doing more then enough talking for the both of us. But you're already the most sought after Concubine on Bakura, it's only a matter of time before it's the entire galaxy with his pride."

Reyna bustled around Eris, picking up the sheets and tearing the bed clean. She knew as well as any that Eris never liked to sleep in her own bed with the scent of Lamentock in it. All she ever smelled anymore was that man's sweat, and now she was only to smell more of it if she didn't clean and dress herself quickly. Lamentock hated to be kept waiting.

Reyna was still quietly talking but Eris had never minded the older woman, her voice was something that was sweet and comforting to her ears while she walked over to her closet, the doors opening up to an array of the finest silk's and clothes that someone could wear. All the clothes left little to the imagination, fitting over her body to perfection and letting Lamentock's court see enough that they knew what they wanted and what they couldn't have. She hated them, hated what they represented for her and what they made her out to be, but she'd do it all again knowing that her family was safe and alive.

Quietly she picked out one of the more humble arrangements of clothes, something that would feel comfortable all the same, and handed it to Reyna before disappearing into the washroom. She came out a few minutes later to find that Reyna had already set everything up, the body paint lying in a jar on the bureau. Lamentock was a bastard, but he was a cunning and smart one at that, the kind you had to be wary of all the time; his politics were a deadly game. Once the paint was on, it was impossible for him not to know if someone had touched her.

She stood still and immobile. Not even her eyes blinked while Reyna went through the painful steps of spreading the soft gold paint over her body, like frosting on an already rich cake. Afterwards Reyna started to dress her and pulled tight the strings on her bodice and then moving to place the headdress that she always wore as a mark of her station. It was something along the lines of a crown but not as painful, two small silver orbs brought to the side of her head and a chain of gold and other charms falling from the sides and joining at the back to flow down to her waist with the rest of her hair. She stood with her eyes closed for hours while Reyna painted on her like a canvas. Once she was done Eris was able to look at herself in the mirror, her face remaining blank before she turned and headed down the hall with what little skirts she had gathered into one hand. Her leg's slid between the folds of the silk with her boots rising over the arch of her calves. It hadn't taken much time to reach the Palace Hall and all the senators were gathered as they looked at her. After a year she had gotten used to their glances and looks, whatever they were. But then there was always Relknor, Lamentock's strong and faithful senator. He wasn't tall by human standards, only standing at 5'7 with eyes that were blue like her father's, but they had a hint of green that her fathers hadn't. His hair was just as blond, though, if not with tints of silver and standing in tall spikes in almost every direction naturally. He was the only man that had showed Eris any kindness, his eyes smiling at her as she entered and he bowed. He had offered himself once- as a lover; told her that he would keep her secrets and go in between her family and herself to tell them how she was. It was because of that that Eris now was forced to wear the paint on her delicate tan skin, but she never blamed him.

"Lady Eris," was all he said, bowing to her respectfully.

She watched as his eyes lingered for a moment or so, looking at her longingly and sadly, but she only bowed in return, her eyes and head remaining fixed on the wall behind him emptily. Lamentock had made it very clear that she was not to lower herself to anyone save him and his wife; that Eris was above every one of these men and women here.

"You're late, well move I don't want to wait any longer."

It was Lamentock's wife, Iniga, who spoke to her now, her eyes showing her hate and jealousy towards her. Over a year and already the once fiery red hair had dimmed to something more along the lines of pink, her skin covered in freckles and paler then when she had first married Lamentock. There might have been love in their marriage, and they might have been happy for a time, but greed ran thicker then love in this system, and Lamentock's affections waned within the first few months long before Eris had come into their world. Now they were married to keep an ideal that there was still some happiness and show of dignity in their palace, Iniga's blossoming stomach a credit to this. Eris, of course, had her doubts as to who the father was. It wasn't a secret to many that Iniga had taken on her own share of bedmates.

Eris moved behind the throne and stood as a handmaiden would, with her head bowed respectively. She wouldn't look up from where her eyes were laid, and instead counted the speckles in the marble, watching as images swirled in and out of them. The holocron came to life in those moments and the entire room looked on at the blue erected figure that was Chancellor Palpatine.

"Your Majesty."

"Ah Lamentock, wonderful I'm glad you could take this time to speak with me."

Before Eris stood the figure of an older man, thick waved hair surrounding his head, the grey almost silver while rings surrounded the bottoms of his eyes and he gave a kind and warm smile. Eris didn't like it in the least, the way he held himself and the far away look in his eyes. It was a look that seemed to scream that he was older then he let on, and even more frightening was they were eyes with the gift of prescience. He already knew how this meeting was going to fare.

"And who is that charming young thing behind you Lamentock, have you taken on a concubine?

Those eyes were turned on her now as she bent her head in respect to the Chancellor, forgetting what Lamentock had told her about never lowering herself in front of anyone save him. But this man was old, and wise, no matter what the undercurrents of his voice read to her, her blood was screaming for her to respect him as an equal.

"This is Eris, and she is who you think she is, my concubine. I hope to bring her with me to Coruscant when I arrive to sign the agreement to stop any previous arrangements I had made with the Trading Federation."

"Good I'm glad to hear that… yes the sooner the contracts are signed the sooner we can get that stunted slime out of the trade federation. The more systems who sign the better I'm glad that you are agreeing to do this Lamentock, I know you and Amidala don't get along too well."

As soon as Eris had been mentioned she was forgotten, the conversation moving forward while Palpatine discussed his views on the Trade Federation and what new hope could come from 'kissing the trade franchise goodbye,' as one of his officials had worded it so eloquently. But Eris still felt wary while his eyes would watch her at times, she could feel them assessing her, the future ticking through his mind. She had never felt so uncomfortable- knowing that this man knew what her future was and not her. Her mind was brought to the present when she turned to see Relknor looking at her, the soft blue eyes turning shades of green as he quickly turned his gaze away and towards the meeting. A few hours later and it had ended.

"If you will excuse me I'm very tired I shall retire to my quarters for the evening."

"As shall I."

Eris was relieved when Iniga invited herself to escort Lamentock, leaving her to have the rest of the day to herself. She had suffered just as much under the brutality and jealousy of Iniga as she had under the raging lusts of Lamentock, but there were times when she respected her and sometimes, felt a little compassion towards the women. Iniga loved Lamentock and the man would never return the affection save for nights they spent together.

Quickly Eris retreated herself in silence, not wanting to suffer under the gaze of politicians, and standing on the balcony looking out over the jungle canopy that lay over a few miles from the palace and the capitol city, she felt someone behind her and sighed.

"Relknor, we can't I've already told you that."

"Do you think that every time I want to talk to you it will be about that?" His voice was distant and far away, almost pained while he took a spot next to her and leaned over the balcony looking in the same direction she was. "How are you feeling? He didn't hurt you again did he?"  
Eris felt his eyes look her up and down, his body turning towards hers while she was careful not to smudge her paint, her arms leaning on the railing of the patio.

"I'm fine, I'm always fine. You are coming with use… to the capitol I mean?"

"Yes of course, as will Darsedonian and the queen, if you're lucky she might drag Lamentock to the Opera house." He gave a sympathetic laugh to lighten the mood while Eris looked at him with gratitude.

"Thank you. I owe you a lot Relknor, I'm sorry I can't offer you what it is you want."

"But you have. You gave me a friend who I can actually talk to and understand, and who does the same for me I would hope. So in two days time it's to Coruscant-"

"Relknor, I want to see my parents, just once I want to know how it is they are. Tomorrow Lamentock has promised to take Iniga to the local bazaar and afterwards to one of the secluded Island Spa's before there trip to Coruscant, if I'm lucky Iniga will convince him not to take me." Eris had interrupted Relknor, said what it was that had been on her mind for the past few days. But also she hadn't wanted to hear what Relknor would say, she already knew what it was.

"I'll take you then. I have a private pod as well as some well trusted men. Your parents have moved to a small village just a few hundred miles from here. I'm glad that you're going to do this, you deserve to know how they are."

Eris fell quite while she looked out over the land once more before turning away and facing the direction of her quarters, three lavishly decorated rooms, allowing her enough space to occupy herself when she wasn't needed.

"Thank you. I guess I'll see you tomorrow, I need some rest and afterwards I suppose I'll order dinner." She started to walk away knowing that if she stayed any longer Relknor would become uneasy, and the last time that had happened he had reached out to take her hand. It had almost been terrible for them, because Lamentock wasted little time in making sure she was completely covered at all times, even the servants watched her for him, paid extra just for the job.

"I'll wake you in the morning; I know how you like to sleep in." His eyes were once again uneasy while his hands moved up to scratch the back of his head, his hair more pointed and like that of a porcupines thanks to his heritage not solely human but of Omwati as well.

"Thanks Relknor. I'll try not to punch you this time when you wake me up."

Eris had turned to face him and for a rare chanced moment she gave him a soft smile, her eyes wrinkling at the corners and her ears becoming visible out of the mass of her hair. Relknor was so much different from the other people she had known, and she knew it was all on the way he war raised by a single and caring mother, and she knew that no matter how many times she tried to convince herself otherwise, Relknor would always know her better then any other person alive.

"Good night then Relknor, and please will you stop playing with your hair it looks enough like a porcupine already." She made a joke so that she could loosen Relknor up, his eyes burning towards green again while she chuckled and walked away.

Once she was in her rooms she silently sat down on a couch and turned on some music, letting her eyes close while she sang along with the voice and tried not to think.

* * *

I'll try to update as often as I can but I had this written so I posted it sooner then I thought I would. I hope to have the next chapter ready for you by the end of this week. But I can't make any promises since I wrote this instead of revising my poems for my workshop protfolio. Enjoy and as always, please Review. It keeps a writer inspired to keep making stories for you guys, and if you don't review I won't update. New rule I'm going to set. 


	3. Chapter II

AN: Hah here it is the third chapter. These things are getting longer and longer everytimg. I hope you guys are liking the story. Cause I've seen the hit count and know it to be true.. so stop putsing about and REVIEW! I mean it I won't update unless you review. Though it is true that not much has happened to review about yet. So the next chapter I'll be introducing the Jedi and Palpatine hehehe . Yeah yeah I know you are alll excited and can't wait to get on with the story.

**Disclaimer:** Guess what, more then half of these characters belong to me so don't steal them. Star Wars and Bakura are the works of George Lucas. The Jedi are his work, elves are Tolkien's work and mythology, Relknor looks like Cloud which is Square Enix' work, but other then that... Lamentock, Eris, the soon new addition whose name shall be disclosed. They're mine they are all mine and if ANYONE steals Eris trust me there will be hell, someone already stole one of my characters as well as the plot line to a fanfic and started taking credit for it so trust me I'm not happy about those kind of things.

* * *

Chapter II 

The next day Eris had been given the rare chance to sleep alone and in peace, Iniga had obviously gotten what it was she had wanted, leaving Eris to enjoy her solitude and the chance to breath in her own space. It must have been some time around midday because while Eris continued to try and burry herself deeper into the warm and comforting bed sheets, she felt another presence enter the room and pull her curtains open, the light streaming in and awakening her senses. She groaned out in aggravation, her body digging deeper under the covers and away from whatever light had just destroyed her peace. Lamentock was gone. Couldn't she sleep in for this day and enjoy what little peace she had while the palace prepared for the trip to Coruscant?

Relknor only watched her as she pulled the sheets higher around herself, her small body becoming completely encased in the thick satin sheets. He had already dressed himself for the day, wearing the common clothes that the villagers wore, pants that were thick and baggy around his scrawny and yet incredibly fit form. His sleeveless wool shirt showed the muscles in his arms and chest while he threw on a jacket and walked over to Eris. She was still trying to hide from the light, and already he could tell that she had forgotten about what they had planed for the day. This brought a spark to his eye, though his face remained emotionless and he crossed his arms over his chest waiting to see if she would remember anytime soon, and silently enjoying this rare chance he had to watch her while she slept. Eris knew he was watching her, though, and she had known it was him that had snuck into her quarters. Relknor was not a patient person, and though he was a very insecure man when it came to his feelings and expressing himself, especially around a beautiful elf, he had his playful moments. And leaning down he blew on one of her ears, knowing they were a sensitive spot for her, something that Lamentock would never discover, too worried about other parts of her.

"Curse the stars and force Relknor." He heard her groan out before throwing the covers off of her and glaring at him in defiance. It was a rare moment when Eris showed any emotion either, but it seemed that in these moments she was able to let herself go and not worry about Lamentock near by.

"It's time to go Eris, we have at least eight hours, I've already made the arrangements and most of the servants are too busy with preparations to notice you being gone. Here… I brought these for you."

Relknor left little time in getting to business once he had gotten control over himself, and his face was once again blank. His large eyes looked at her and blinked the moments away that he wished he could change the past. He had always felt partially responsible for her situation, had he been more forceful with Lamentock things might have turned out differently, but he had been young and he still was. He had only been 23 then.

Eris got up without a sound, her legs sliding from the sheets. She grabbed a fine robe and wrapped it around herself, tightening the sash before disappearing into the washroom for a few moments. When she came back out her skin looked fresher and her hair was brushed back into an elaborate bun with braids and waves spilling out and around her back. He had already set her clothes out on the bed for her and once she had emerged from the washroom he had excused himself, walking out of her sliding doors and leaning against the wall looking at the ceiling.

For months Eris had just been the easily angered and tortured concubine to his King, an ornament for the palace when he returned from trips to Coruscant. He had never meant to know her any better then that, the official palace ornament. But things had a way of happening around Relknor that shouldn't, and he had stumbled upon her while she was staring out at the jungle from the same patio they stood the night before. It had become a custom for them to talk after meetings. When Iniga would take any moment she could to snag Lamentock. He had even found that Eris fluently understood the science of politics, that over the months she had been listening and silently assessing everyone and everything in the palace. His first idea of her had been completely turned upside down in their small talks, and slowly- slowly Relknor had come to realize what a mistake they had made, that this elf had grown into a better politician then himself and many others. He would go to her for help and occasionally opinions on the matters of senate, and after a while had decided to educate her on everything outside of the palace. Now when he looked at her, she seemed to be ages older than she really was, perhaps as wise as Palpatine was. And many times over she had saved Bakura from a political slip when she pointed something out that not even he had noticed about contracts or laws.

It was then that Eris' doors slid open and she walked out in commoners clothes like his own, a hood enveloping her face while the cloak opened up to reveal a tightly fitted upper shirt with a utility belt accentuating the curve of her torso as it met her hips. The tight pants didn't help either, as they passed under her large black boots, the buckles pulled to the last notch. It made Relknor assess what it was he had just thought to himself, she acted one way; she would always look the other.

An hour later and Eris was landing the small pod down onto a landing pad in the village of Dukai, the soft soil rising up around them while she turned off the booster jets and then slowed down the engine, checking all the systems before shutting it off. She had asked earlier on if she could drive, and Relknor had been hesitant until she assured him she could drive. She had gotten there in half the time it would have taken him.

"I don't remember Lamentock ever letting anyone teach you how to fly."

"Yes, well there are many things he won't let me do, but your eyes can be a useful thing, especially yours since they are so large."

Once the ship was docked and ready Eris lowered the ramp and the two of them walked out into the open air of Dukai. The village was as small and quaint as any that Lamentock had dragged Eris to so that he could be sure to socialize with his citizens. But now that Eris was here enjoying the company and without the tormenting presence of Lamentock or Iniga, she felt more elated than she had in quite some time.

She hadn't noticed that while she had been daydreaming, Relknor had moved ahead of her and was looking back while she stared at the direction they were walking, a small fair taking place as performers danced and women tried there best to attract the attention of men. She had frozen in place where she stood, watching quietly and marking every person, still in a mode that told her to make sure this wasn't a trap, that her parent's weren't being constantly watched if they did reside here.

"Eris?"

Relknor had walked up in front of her while she stood there staring straight ahead of herself, her mind assessing every image that it captured: a little boy crying while he clung to a stuffed doll of a jedi; a twi'lek concubine trying desperately to find a new employer, her hips swinging from side to side like a pendulum; a pair of lovers holding hands as they pointed out the things they liked and felt the need to kiss in between each stand and booth. Just then she felt something take her own hand and looked down to see that it was Relknor's.

"It's alright."

His eyes were large and staring into hers before he looked down and saw what it was he had done, he took his hand back quickly and gave her a soft smile, nodding for her to follow. Eris hesitated for a short second and then nodded her own head, replacing the hood of her cloak overtop of her hair.

They walked for an hour or so and stopped to look at the small booths as they sold various objects, news of the new chancellor, stories and gossip on various Politicians. None of them noticed one politician walked among them, or that his guest for the day was the sole concubine to the king. They seemed to think they were just another pair of tourists enjoying the warm season. Eris had never been able to truly enjoy herself and for a moment as they walked by a certain booth with cheap jewelry made from the bark of trees; she paused and looked at the young girl no older then herself selling the small items. Her skin was dirty, hair blond and stained with the sun from overexposure, her eyes wrinkled at the corners because she liked to smile, but even with her condition and her lifestyle she seemed not to care or notice, and that hit something in Eris. Eris had been about to start off again when she noticed that Relknor wasn't with her. She started to panic; her mind starting to dramatically run through scenarios that had been the cause of his sudden absence, but there he was there again, holding a small brown bracelet with beads and stones that were washed up from the shore. How could something so cheap and tacky mean so much? Eris smiled and held out her arm while he clasped it around her wrist and they moved on.

When they started off again, heading towards the spread out side of the village that was placed up and against a cliffside facing the forest, Relknor couldn't help but watch Eris. She was a good pace ahead of him, her head moving to every side of her and deep in her eyes he could see a spark that hadn't been there before. After a year of knowing her and he had never seen that before. But now, here, it seemed so natural for her. It looked like that smile was meant to be there and should always be there, and yet, she always looked so stoic. He hadn't known how long he was staring until she turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow and he chuckled walking up to her quickly and grabbing her hand, he didn't care who saw, right now was the only time she'd have to herself, and for a long time at that.

An hour later and they finally reached the cliffside street where it was said her family had moved. Relknor knew that her family had been kept tabs on and constantly watched so that they didn't try anything stupid, and it seemed that Eris knew this, back to herself again, the self he knew. Her face was that unreadable look, features as cold as stone and her eyes dead. Her palms were sweaty as they came closer and finally came upon the house that was her families. Eris only stood frozen while she stared up at it, her hand sliding out of Relknor's and to her side.

"Eris."

Her insides felt like the juice in a blender being churned slowly and torturously while impatient younglings sat by idly waiting to be fed. She had dreamed for months and hours at a single sitting of what it would be like to see them again, show them that she was as alright as she would ever be. But knowing they were alright made it okay with her. Time and time again she had heard Reyna tell her how foolish she was, that she needed to stop thinking of others and start worrying about herself, like she had for the first month. But, after so long Eris had never felt so sure of herself, and she had come to except things. It seemed like she could be at peace as long as she knew that they were alright. She hadn't noticed that Relknor was waiting for her, staring at her while she looked at the top window. She couldn't see beyond the clay structure and metal supports that held the house together. It was small and quaint, but looking at it still made it the most heart filled place she'd see for some time.

Eris' heart lodged in her throat then, the front door sliding open as a small child came out. The little girl couldn't have been any older then a year or so. Suddenly the sun in Eris' days seemed to fade to night. The child was human. There was no light in her eyes, no point to her ears and no awkward coloring to her hair. Her aura was the one of someone whose life had already been decided when she was born, and following her came an older woman with a back bent with the strain of childbearing. Her hair was just as mousy as the small girl that came before her. Eris watched the mother nod hello to her as she passed, the door to her house sliding shut before she turned up the road and headed towards the festival.

"Perhaps they were just visiting, we should make sure just in case. I'm sure your family couldn't have moved so soon they've only lived here for a mo-"

"No."

Eris had already turned around and headed back up the hill, her feet didn't make a sound, but her heart was. It was hammering against her chest beating out her thoughts in distress codes. Her family wasn't there; the house had been empty when the older lady had come hunched out.

"Eris wait, you can't just walk away. We could ask we have some time before we have to go back…Eris will you wait!" Relknor was yelling now, stopped a little ways down the hill while he did so before growling and catching up with her. His hand wrapped around her wrist as he pulled her around, some look of desperation in his large blue eyes while the ones that stared back at him were empty once more. Just pools of gold and silver.

"Eris they might know where your family is now come one, we're going back. I'm not going to give up on you."

"No! Relknor no, I'm… I'm tired. I've had enough for today let's just go home." There was no anger in Eris' voice, no annoyance or aggravation. It was the ideal voice of stoicism. Even the tone had no emotion, it was just 'no.' Relknor didn't know how to reply to it, for a rare chance Relknor was lost. He looked at her with confusion, his lips parted so that you could see a slit of white that was his teeth. But quickly he was able to gather himself. He knew as well as any that Eris' family had moved probably. It wasn't a secret to Lamentock and his spies that they changed houses around three times in a month before they were found again.

Without either one saying another thing Relknor let go of her arm and they both set off towards the ship, there gate the same, long and somber. In mere seconds it seemed as if the elf that whoever Eris really was, had gone and Eris was back in her place.

It took them little time to return back to the palace, Relknor had decided to fly back and not a word had been exchanged between the two. Relknor didn't know how to feel, he was confused and felt a need to reach over and take Eris into his arms. So many times had he agonized at the idea of her with Lamentock, and so many times had he wished that he could just run away with her and her family and live life like that but it was petulant of him to try and reason like that. Lamentock was a powerful man, and once they were gone he'd let slip to the senate that an entire family of elves still existed in the system, and not just one girl. They could perhaps live for some time happy, but Relknor knew as well as any that you could only planet hop for so long until you were given up. And not even the systems out of the Republics reach would be protection enough for them with hungry bounty hunters on their tales.

Eris hadn't even thought about her family on the way home, her mind had been shut down and it seemed that she was back to dreading her return to the palace, playing out scenarios where she would be in her room and Lamentock would come in. Her mind was revisiting each and every word exchanged before she actually grasped onto what little command she had left over the elements and energy that buzzed in the air. She knew that, to many, it was called the force but she had never given it a name. It was nature in itself, life, and to try and control it was selfish and deadly. For her people, they were apart of it and one with it, but little did that matter to her, after going so long numbing yourself when you found that fighting only hurt the ones around you, and that feeling, that connection, started to fade out of touch. Now all she had were the minutes she could pass thinking of grand adventures and escapes, fleeing and running for her entire life before they had to come to the ultimate battle. But then there was the romantic side of her, the side that pictured being let go and settling into the forest, nestling in the trunks of large trees and letting her mind drift while she gathered witch hazel, lichens, or mushrooms for whatever purposes.

Her thoughts had gotten away with her as they landed and she quietly slipped from the pod without a word, heading for the ramp so that she could disappear to her room and perhaps see that Reyna and the others packed the right clothes. She had a feeling that Lamentock had already selected what he wanted her to wear, but right now she would make any excuse to separate herself from that ship and from what had happened today as soon as possible.

"Eris wait, I'm sorry. I should have known but I was so enamored by the idea that you'd get to see your family again that I forgot. I just… I just want you to be happy."

Eris had her hand leaning against the side of this ship and her weight pressed on one leg before she turned around and looked at him, a small smile coming at the corner of her lips as she nodded her head and then walked over to him, she made a dangerous move then, letting her arms wrap around his waist and leaning her head into his chest.

"Thank you Relknor." Her head was still buried into his chest before she took a step back. Relknor had hugged her back, his arms going around her shoulders and pulling her closer while he stroked the top of her head; she smelled so much like the jungle just after it had rained; a tart whiff of what he knew to be wild berries in her hair. It wasn't any perfume he had smelled but her, and he never wanted to let go. Eventually she had pulled back.

For a second the two had chanced everything but Eris didn't care. She hadn't known what it would feel like to let him hug her and for a moment she felt safer then she had in a while, she felt warm.

With all done, Eris turned around and replaced her hood, and without a second word she had disappeared, her feet carrying her to a back entrance into the palace. Relknor hadn't realized she was gone until he could no longer smell that dew in the air.

Eris was back in her room within the next few moments, looking at her reflection in the washroom mirror before she slowly undressed and pulled on her silk robe. The water was running for a bath and Reyna had already seen to it that the water had been filled with salts and oils. Reyna would keep her secret for her, and it wouldn't be the first or last time she did it either. Eris just owed her so much. After a few moments she was able to relax, letting her hair down and pulling out her earrings before her robe fell away and she slid into the water, the steam rising around her and veiling her from the world for a moment.

The next day came all too soon, and it only brought their visit to Coruscant all the sooner. Eris had been able to spend the night in peace, though Lamentock had appointed that a guard stand outside her bedchambers in the hall as well as at the secret entrances to her rooms. No one would be sneaking into her room as she slept, and it was even more assured that no one would be coming to wake her unless Reyna made another distraction. The first one was dangerous enough. The second would confirm any suspicions for Lamentock. She knew that he would never out right do anything to Relknor, but he had his means. Eris could handle anything the man would have to throw at her, but she didn't want Relknor destroyed at such a young age. And not physically- no, Lamenotck had his ways and if anything he would take any chance Relknor had of furthering his political career.

The sun was shining through the window when Reyna finally woke her, pulling the drapes aside and letting the sun drift in while Eris groaned and rolled over wanting to go back to sleep.

"Come no milady you to dine with his lord when he returns from his vacation. He's still taking the pod on the way back. I suppose I should tell you that the schedule has been changed and you'll be traveling tomorrow for Coruscant. Apparently the senate can not wait for this treaty to be signed. Politics is such a tiring business, 'scuse my old bones, looks like I'm doing it again."

"Don't worry about it Reyna, I would rather wake up to hear you rambling then anything else. And you're wrong this galaxy needs politics to hold itself together. Though I have moments where I doubt the efficiency of some of them."

Eris had finally woken her self and thrown the covers aside while she grabbed her robe from the back of a chair. She slipped it on along with her small sandals before she too a seat at her Bureau while Reyna came up and started to brush out her long hair, fussing over it as she always did.

"You've always had such gorgeous hair milady, it's such a shame that they have to put it up all the time. And a women like you shouldn't be fussin' over such things as politics, you just worry about keeping yourself pretty."

Reyna had her moments when Eris would adore her, she was a motherly woman and acted as such anyways, but she was appointed by the king and worked for the king no matter what her friendships, and there were times when Eris could only sigh and pretend to agree with her. Reyna was human and old fashioned by even elvish standards. She still felt women should not partake in politics and yet they still intrigued Eris to a point. After the minutes had passed in relative silence Reyna finally finished brushing out Eris' hair and allowed for her to get up and dress herself. Once she was done she noticed that time had passed by quickly, because it was only a matter of hours before Lamentock arrived.

Reyna had left some time ago and Eris decided now would be as good a time as any to sit in front of her fireplace and read a little. Of course just as she had gotten herself comfortable someone entered the room, and the first thing she smelled was the harsh scent of Lamentock. He was early, a whole three hours early. She moved to set the small holo screen down and stood up but before she had even fully risen, his hands closed around her neck and he picked her up slamming her back into the wall with an amazing force like no other. He was angry and he was drunk.

"I heard you enjoyed yourself this weekend. Did you actually think you could try to find your parents without my knowing about it? That was a stupid move, and to take Relknor with you."

His grip tightened before he slapped her hard across the face and sent her flying to the ground again, her whole body flaring with pain as she blocked it out and numbed herself taking it as she could. She was only rewarded with him picking her back up by her hair.

"You're a slut and a whore and you are going to know just how dirty I can be when I'm through with you. Did you actually think that you could woo that bantha slime?"

* * *

Wow, I kind of left you on a cliff didn't I. Well if you review I'll update. And so you notice, I've gone through and edited all of these so there shouldn't be any Gramatical errors.  
Also I don't come here to have my grammar corrected I come here to have the content of my stories critqued as well as my style which includes: voice, tone, narration or point of view, character development, plotline, background, sense of place, music (yes there is music to stories it's in the metaphors and way you presnt it which can also be said to be style in general), and anything else. Please, don't correct my grammar becuase I already know that after I write something I need to re-read it. But it's just hypocritical to tell me about my grammar. 

questions...comments...conscerns... well review. (god it feel's good to say that again. A whole year of abscence and here I am back to write away the day.)


End file.
